


抹布

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: 路人佐路人鼬，抹布，鸣佐+佐鼬，泥塑鼬
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鼬, 抹布 - Relationship, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	抹布

佐助被一脚踹倒在冰凉的地上，疼得直冒冷汗。他年纪还小，挣扎了好几次没爬出来。那人嗤笑一声狠狠拽起他的头发：“别白费力气了，省着点待会儿给兄弟们玩。”佐助瞪了他一眼，又开始徒劳无功地努力，白白扯断了一大把头发，被那人掐着下巴转过来，“不错嘛小美人，就是这样才带劲。”他越说越兴奋，一大口浊气直直喷到佐助脸上，佐助常年闻到的都是妈妈和姐姐身上淡淡的香气，这一下熏得平日养尊处优的佐助差点吐出来。  
“放开我！我要保护鼬！你们把鼬弄到哪里去了？”  
“哦，你那个淫荡的姐姐吗？”男人嗤笑一声，“哎哟真是奇了怪了，不应该是姐姐自愿奉上身体保护小弟弟吗？不错啊还真是姐弟情深，长得也都是美人胚子，”他眼里闪动着狼一样的光，舔了舔嘴唇，感受着手下男孩瑟瑟发抖还要故作坚强，像是小动物等待理顺的绒毛贴在他手心。  
“这样吧反正我也无聊，”他搔了搔脑壳露出一个不好意思的笑容，“你来服侍本大爷，伺候得大爷舒服了就让你和姐姐团聚怎么样？”他诱惑道，“这个世界上有的是给一根棒棒糖就让人摸个遍的小孩，等价交换够便宜你啦。宇智波的小子想守护宇智波的女人，那就用女人的方式来取悦掌握着你姐姐行踪的我吧。反正被本大爷干了后你还可以干你姐姐，你那么努力保护她，不就是因为她的身体是你的吗？还真是恶心啊。”  
“……你！不许那么说鼬！鼬是天底下最和善最温柔的人，跟你们这种下流的人才不一样！”佐助还想说鼬的什么好处，一看眼前的男人就警惕地闭上了嘴。  
男人像听了什么笑话似的不可抑止地大笑起来，乐不可支前俯后仰的样子令佐助涨红了脸，深感他既侮辱了在自己心中圣洁无比的姐姐也侮辱了自己守护姐姐的心愿。他心里很害怕很想逃跑，但从来都是他在鼬的阴影下，而鼬一点儿也不顾他的意愿。如今他可以为鼬奉献自己，弄得自己破破烂烂的，想必一向强大无比的鼬看了会痛哭自己也有无能为力的时刻吧。那样他就可以安慰鼬，因为姐姐尝到了和他一样的滋味，他也不会那么恨姐姐了。  
明明浑身发抖，眼神躲躲闪闪，明明知道眼前这个男人不怀好意，甚至牺牲自己也不一定能得到姐姐的下落……  
男人饶有兴味地看着佐助脸上风云变幻，甚至拿灯凑近了些。灯油滴到手背上也没有发觉，反倒是佐助下意识地遮住了他的手背，又触火似地缩了回来。孩子心思转得很快，注意力也很容易被吸引走，不像大人的固执很难改变。显然也不太会遮掩自己的心思，也不知道这个世界上有很多路但结果可以只有一个……  
还真是单纯啊，非常适合做玩物呢。  
“我、我给你做！你要放了鼬！”  
“你说什么？再大声点。”  
佐助又不说话了。男人以为他反悔或者怎么了，没想到佐助紧紧抿着嘴，直接去碰他裤裆里那个热热的东西。阴茎在刺激下迅速勃起了，甚至比妓女给他口一发还要快。他不由得松开手，佐助撞到他怀里。  
但是他毫无经验，只是碰了两下就呆住了，不知道下一步怎么做。他对这种事只有书本上的概念，尽管同龄人也会开开黄色笑话，可那并不触及更隐秘的东西，像是无根之物飘飘地浮在水上。  
男人摁住他的头，脱下裤子，鸡巴弹到他的嘴里，充满了征服的乐趣。“你连爸爸妈妈做爱都没有偷听过吗？你那个姐姐不会带男朋友回家做爱吗？不过这是男人很自然的事吧，你可真不像个男人呢。”  
他的手压太大，佐助的眼角断断续续流出了生理性的泪水。两指撬开佐助的嘴，阴茎凶狠地在稚嫩而湿润的口腔里面抽插，涎液和阴茎冒出来的水拉出了嘴角。  
好……好厉害……好想……好恨……好想杀了他！  
姐姐的身影模模糊糊出现在他眼前。鼬从小就是所有人的骄傲，父亲将鼬介绍给别人时总是很得意这是自己的长女，而姐姐也总是报以礼貌的笑容。他知道那些人投在鼬身上的目光是什么样子的，不过即使对父亲说父亲也只会暧昧地笑笑，啊呀，原来鼬这么受欢迎啊。  
姐姐当然更不会是真心的了，他连弟弟的亲近都拒绝。当佐助还想像小时候一样跟他说话时，他对他说，你长大了，不要像个小孩。但佐助想要参与他的生活时，她对他说，你还是个小孩子呢。当佐助气愤地指出她的前后不一时，姐姐温柔地说，原谅我。  
这次呢……这次你也让我……原谅你吗？  
但是我不会再原谅你了！说什么都不会了。我已经为你破损了。这个破损的我不是原来的我，就算口头上原谅你了也没有用。所以我不会原谅你，除非你修补我、亲近我。那么完美的你，很轻易、很轻易……  
“真是努力啊。没想到宇智波家的男人也是荡妇，吃得很爽吧？只是吃男人鸡巴都能硬？”佐助咳了两声在沉闷地空间回荡着。男人去捻佐助抬头的前端，“还是一边想着姐姐呢？”  
“你要放了鼬……啊！”  
“说什么呢小鬼，这可不是你提意见的时候。这张聒噪的嘴还是堵住最好，不过据传宇智波的人一个两个性子都很冷……里面这么热啊。”男人粗鲁地从他嘴中抽出来，搅了两下往他身后的入口捅去。那里未经开拓，手指塞进去颇为困难，但反正只是为了爽爽嘛，很快就有血溢出来了，男人就着血插了进去，满意地听到佐助嘶得一声剧烈挣动起来。  
满室只剩下沉闷的撞击声、小声的呜咽和男人的粗喘。男人大手掰开他的臀瓣大力干着他，一边说些下流话反复刺激他。佐助不住摇头，似乎是要否定现在的自己一样，不一会儿白皙修长的双腿间满满都是男人射出来的精液和从穴洞漫出来的血。  
“很可惜呢小鬼我不会放了鼬——”佐助一瞬睁大了眼睛，男人没想到他还有力气竟然握拳往他脸上打来。但是没吃饭又被操了这么久，力气跟挠痒差不多，然而那双眼睛令他心悸不已。一个小鬼罢了，他想，迅速将佐助双手扭到背后，将他拖回来鸡巴又硬硬地顶进他的洞内，顺道扇了他一巴掌。  
“该死！不过呢，可以让你见见他。”  
佐助瞪大了眼睛。这小鬼，还在期待着什么啊。  
是姐姐……是鼬！  
佐助的瞳孔刹那缩小了。他呆呆地望着眼前一幕，不可置信。  
“都给你说了小鬼，你的姐姐是个淫荡的女人，只是迫于宇智波严格的家规才这么压抑自己，我们也是帮他而已。”男人一边抽送一边在他耳边说，可佐助就像完全没有听到一样。  
雪白的姐姐浮浪的姐姐被各种秽物沾染的姐姐。  
鼬像一朵妖艳的罂粟花，被鲜血和精液浇灌开。  
但她的表情冷静得不同寻常甚至有些倦怠，好似这些侵犯他的男人并不存在。但他们应该让她很痛苦——很痛苦——那种行为，一看就会让人生理上感到痛苦。比起他的青涩和抗拒，连少不更事的他都能隐约地闻到姐姐散发出来的糜烂诱人的味道。  
“你们……你们对鼬做了什么！”鼬被许多男人侵犯着、征服着——这个事实强烈地冲击着他的大脑，让他几乎失去了思考的能力。  
但他的眼睛也像那些男人似的离不开鼬。意识到此，佐助感到了深深的惭耻。但是她怎么能、怎么能那么轻易地就让男人进入了。  
好像天生就是给男人操的一样。好像那些暧昧的不怀好意的目光挤过了他的身体，落在了实处。  
“是你弟弟。”滋滋的水声和说话声，是一个男人插进去了。“你弟弟正在看着你呢。不打个招呼？不过看你也没空说话。”  
“你弟弟真是不错呢。他非常爱你。”另一个男人说。  
“看来宇智波家的乱伦传闻说不定也是真的。”  
“就是嘛，说什么情感强烈……就是喜欢滥交和乱伦罢了！”  
四下回荡起男人们的笑声，毫不留情地踢打着他的耳膜。而距离这些秽语更近的鼬……  
鼬终于转过来看了他的弟弟一眼。  
“鼬，说你是被迫的！我会把他们，把他们全都杀了！我恨他们！”  
他垂下了眼。鼬睫毛很长，垂下来有种隔帘美人的气质，也像帘幕一样拒绝旁人的窥伺。明明、明明该，身处相似境地，两个人的心该更贴近一些，他应该护着鼬，鼬应该抱着他。无论再怎么猛烈的冲击，只要有彼此的爱就好，只要有彼此的爱就能阻挡一切。  
“……你恨我吧。”  
佐助如坠冰窖。“为……为什么？”  
不知何时，姐姐的手上涂了鲜艳的指甲油。此刻正被男人含在嘴里，就像亲吻一样，佐助胃部一阵翻滚。  
“你原本就恨我，佐助。不要想着事事如你所愿，我不需要你，爸爸妈妈也不需要你。再恨我一些吧。正是我让你碰到这样的状况。恨只能用暴力杀死你的人有什么用呢？你恨他们，现在就会窝囊地死去。你还是那么的软弱，”他笑了一下，“甚至不敢恨我，因为我不会杀死你。既然不能接受这一切……”  
“比如说，我是自愿的。我并没有被强迫，我可以和许多绑架我的人做爱，乐于让他们强奸我，我厌憎你的保护。你很麻烦。那就恨我吧。对于你来说，没有比这更适合的了。”  
佐助的嘴唇哆嗦着，说不出话来。鼬没有再理他，他扬起脖颈，在情欲中呼吸。  
“对弟弟说了这些话，很快乐？你很恨他吧，看他都快哭出来了……”  
“啊，或许吧。”鼬淡淡地回答道。  
“喂？知道是怎么一回事了吧？”  
那个洞已经被操开了，再进去其实很轻松，而且也有快感。男人以为佐助还是倔着死不开口。谁想到这次他终于忍不住叫了出来，支离破碎不成声调，像是雄鸟徘徊在死去的偶伴身畔哀鸣。  
Tbc.

黑暗只会越积越多而不会结束。某一刻它就从旧时光的虫洞中钻出来了。  
“我不允许！宇智波的儿子怎么能做这种有辱门楣的事！男人当女人，这像话吗！总之，我是绝对不允许这种事情发生的。你死了这条心最好！”宇智波富岳重重一掌击在桌面上，过于愤怒以至于砸碎了盛饭的碗，汤也打翻了，锋利的碎片割伤了手指，血从细长的伤口漫了出来，刚冒头时非常稠密而勇敢，孤零地滴到餐桌上时却令他伤怀了片刻。“叫你见见世面，没想到学了一身坏习气！你就好好在家待着，今后也不许去见那个黄毛小子！”  
一家四口原本还算和谐的气氛霎时碎片般四分五裂。  
美琴忙找医药包来给富岳止血。血洇染层层白纱布，美琴也好言好语劝慰着丈夫：“别这么生气。佐助和鼬都是省心的孩子，你只要说了他们必定会改。”一边用眼神暗示佐助，示意他给父亲赔礼。母亲也不赞同他的做法，但她向来温和，从不高声诃詈，希望用自己的委曲求全打动固执的儿子。说说软话也好啊。  
另一个孩子——她从未想过要向对方求助。鼬年纪虽轻，却老成持重。母亲希望孩子听话时，往往会不自觉摆出孩子的撒娇态，但是鼬从小就很少让她产生亲密的想法。或许在鼬眼里，他们也都相当无聊可笑吧。  
鼬吃饭速度很快。长大后他们也极少在一张桌子上吃饭，不是鼬有新的应酬就是佐助要晚归，甚至有意无意地避开彼此。美琴叹息道，佐助小时候很粘姐姐，长大了反倒跟仇人似的。佐助不知道怎么回应，总是生硬地嗯上一声。美琴笑着说，佐助这样冷冷的，将来可不好找女朋友哦。  
但事实上佐助从小到大都很受欢迎。或许是因为帅气的脸，也可能因为姿态很酷，即使向他递上精心在烫了花纹的和纸上书写的情书，被拒绝了也没关系，因为“佐助君就是那样的人嘛”。偶然会被问道，佐助君喜欢什么样的女孩子呢？如果实在不能拒绝回答（比如在真心话大冒险的场合），佐助就会一反常态地沉思起来。  
“不要太烦人的，不要太高傲的，不要冷冰冰的，不要……”  
“佐助君说了这么多反面例子，就没有想要的吗？”  
“我不喜欢女孩子。下一回合吧。”  
“佐助君真冷淡——！”  
他忽然想起来。鼬那样的人，也算是“女孩子”呢。跟眼前笑容甜美的女孩子是一样的生物，但鼬似乎从来没有过需要呵护的、像初开的花一样的时刻。即便有，他所代表的花朵，一定在刚冒出花苞时，就若有若无地告诉人腐烂是怎么一回事。  
如果鼬是女孩子的话，那么他比起鼬可能更像女孩子，他曾经那样祈求鼬。真火大。鼬那样的人也会有不为人知的一面，羞涩地对待心爱的人，希望对方留下来陪自己吗？这些女孩子如果知道他们帅气的佐助君的黑暗一面，那么这些青涩的爱意还会剩下多少呢？他忽然难以想下去了。别人无法接受他的另一面，他可以接受姐姐对着很多男人张开腿，却无法容忍她也会对着爱人纯情和体贴。  
鼬是个荡妇！他在心里说。喉咙干渴。你们都被她骗了……  
但是她身边的男人又怎么会不知道呢？对他们来说，荡妇貌似并不是多么坏的品质。  
比如，窈窕的身躯和熟练的调情技巧。  
一阵呕吐欲涌上心头。挥之不去。他觉得自己要吐出来了，可那只是徘徊在喉口，堵得慌也恶心得慌。宛如赶也赶不走的姐姐的影子。影子不会变成现实，现实的姐姐也不会让他痛诉自己的不满和愤怒。  
你们都被他骗了，鼬对那些女孩子说，他曾经……  
住嘴！佐助叫道。鼬转过来，光彩动人，你不希望我说下去吗？打破这些虚假的爱吧。这些织成的绮梦中本来就没有你，只有我能够毫无芥蒂地接纳这样的你。只要我活着，噩梦一日都不会消失，我就是这一切的证人……你想掩埋的，都无所遁形。  
不，不是这样的。  
这样的鼬根本就不会出现。他怎么会有意地去践踏别人的梦呢？他都是轻飘飘的，无意将对他人昂贵又脆弱的玩意摔个粉碎。  
“佐助君怎么发呆了？到你了！”  
他默默攥紧了手里的牌。

妈妈看着他摇头说，“果然是佐助的脾气害了佐助啊。这么大都没有交过女朋友。”笑容中稍微有些抱歉。那个事，家里很默契地没有再提起过。父亲既觉得“叫人知道了不好”又觉得“反正对孩子也不是大事”，性情变孤僻也不是坏事，反倒能够专心学业。如果还留下过什么痕迹，那就是姐姐意外有了一个孩子。  
面上无光的父亲可能觉得训斥姐姐都让他受辱。  
不存在的！  
这一切都不存在的。拥抱过去吧。爸爸妈妈发出的信号。  
姐姐的想法他也不知道。她很陌生。总体来讲，他生气地下了个判断，可能就像不在乎他一样不在乎，可能他还要更在乎一点。  
鼬从医院出来后，一切照常。  
也不是没有尝试过。但是一面对赤裸的女体，就忍不住想到那时的姐姐和自己。很难说什么心情，大概太过震撼，导致以后再也无法忍受正常的性爱了。  
所以宇智波佐助，可以这么说的话，成为了同性恋者。  
而将要面对的就是以上的情形。父亲母亲都很不解，自顾自地找着成因，希冀他能回到正道上来。这种嘈杂的声音让他极为烦躁。  
“与其担心我，不如关心一下姐姐吧。姐姐到现在都没有稳定的伴侣吧？我的心意不会改变，”他加重了声音，“我也成年了，可以自力更生。”  
鼬怔愣了一下，似乎没有想到他转移了火力。富岳正恼怒中，想说“你敢”，被鼬打断了。  
“好了好了。”她拍了两下掌。“都先冷静冷静。”

佐助回到自己的房间，很早就睡下了。半夜忽然做梦，月光冰凉冰凉打在他身上，生生将他冻醒了。一睁眼就看见压在他身上的鼬，着实可算得从好梦堕入噩梦。  
“不要动。”鼬警告他。姿势亲昵，却让佐助浑身抖擞起了刺。  
“你……！”  
当他明白鼬在干什么时，佐助怒火熊熊。鼬正在从他身下一点一点抽出一个按摩棒，而他不自觉地夹紧了腿。  
“是鸣人君的尺寸？”  
佐助差点冲口而出你怎么知道，他并未将鸣人的姓名告知父母亲人。但他知道在鼬面前他即将又变成轻蔑的对象，于是闭嘴。鼬亲密地挨蹭着他，她的身体很娇小——他突然发现，他甚至可以将对方抱个满怀。他从未这样做过。  
“鸣人君是直男吧？我听说他从小到大喜欢的都是女孩子。”  
“……？！”  
刚刚的佐助还在犹疑，这下彻底被激怒了。他反过来掐住鼬的脖子，按摩棒彻底从他体内滑出。鼬没有反抗，不过被他掐得有些不适。他的身体从小就不太好，这下不住咳了起来，簌簌抖动。  
“你还有事吗？没事就离开。我不想看见你。如你所见，我是个……”  
没有爱人的按摩棒就会感到空虚，希望对方长久地留在身边的人。想要对方粗暴地填满自己，用更加粗暴的方式来抚平伤口，哪怕血肉不可再生，那就用爱填满。跟你完全不同，喝酒、礼貌微笑、跟不知道什么男人春风一度——  
他静了一会儿，“我恨你。你还要夺走鸣人的话我会杀了你。”  
“滚开。”他说。  
眼神能杀人，鼬早就被他千刀万剐了。然而无论是蜜一样的眼光还是刀一样的眼光，都不曾摇动鼬半分心神。  
“鸣人君这么爱你，而你却不信任他，这可真叫人伤心。”鼬低低地说。  
“你到底在胡言乱语什么……你这个疯子！荡妇！”不知何时鼬已经夺回了主动权，跨坐在他身上。在拉拉扯扯间，他的前端出乎意料地勃起了，“难不成你要……”  
“是你想的那样。”鼬赞许地点点头，抬手点上佐助的前端，开始沿着青筋打圈，不一会儿佐助的汗水就浸透了他的衣服。鼬将一旁的按摩棒拾起来，用唾液濡湿了龟头后去刺探他的入口。  
“你真的疯了！放开我！爸爸妈妈还在隔壁！放开我！我要杀了你！我没有你这个姐姐！”佐助在纤细的鼬压制下动弹不得，这太荒谬了。他浑身战栗，想要爬走，被鼬抱着腰拽了回来。无论是荡妇还是过去那个伟大的姐姐，他都没有能越过她去。短暂的错觉都不会有。只有看着她。  
强烈的，强烈的，恨意，杀意，拆吃入腹的欲望。  
整个地吞掉你，整个地吞掉你，不会有人再找到你。  
不，不，不……  
“那麽，你也觉得是丑事么？”鼬平平静静的，“你这样叫唤，更会引来爸爸妈妈。何况……”  
光滑的大腿磨蹭着他的，很柔软，很容易就能在上面顶出一个形状。不过太柔软了，痕迹自然也不会留下。  
鼬解下扎头发的红绳，黑发流了一肩，她还在问他，还在问他，就像那些人逼问他，让他窒息，“难道你要为他守贞吗？”  
“爸爸已经来了。”鼬说，“他一直很关注你。不过今天晚上可能以为你要逃跑。你做或是不做，都是一样的。你很想得到他的认可？那就摆出憎恨的被我强迫的姿态吧，眼神里的憎恨，越浓烈越好。”她将按摩棒重新推进佐助的体内，打开开关调到最大档，握住外露的柄旋转抽插。  
“这是……这是……你到底在……你到底在……”  
昂扬的阴茎磨蹭着粉色的花蕊。那处分泌了不少汁液，部分沾到了龟头上，急切地等待吞入什么东西，打破最后一层壁垒，在数个时刻亲密无分彼此，你中有我，我中有你。  
“乱伦。”鼬将阴茎埋进身体，发出呻吟。真是叫床都很懒散，这具身体已经很适合做这种事了。在外面的话，只要遮住身体，就可以随时随地来一炮，甚至做完了还衣冠齐整。“爸爸妈妈不爱鸣人，却爱我们两个人。一个人背叛他们，比两个人背叛他们要好些吧？”  
tbc


End file.
